Naruto's Rainy Day
by A-ANarutoCo
Summary: Have you ever been bored on rainy days? Well, ninjas have been too. This is what Naruto and his friends do on rainy days. Short & sweet chapters! Good news, chps 1&9 typoe no more!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was looking out the window.

"Bored." He said, while he stared at the dark clouds and the darker raindrops.

"I wish I had something to do. With no missions and with this weather, I'm bored to death."

That's when the telephone rang. Naruto ran to answer it. On the other end was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! When did we get telephones?" Naruto stupidly asked.

"I don't know, but I called to invite you over for a little get-together. I mean, it's raining, and so many people are here in Konoha. So do you wanna come?" Sakura asked. There was no answer.

"Naruto! Are you there?" Still no answer.

"Naruto! Are you hurt! What happened!" Then a dark figure appeared right out side of Sakura's window.

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Let me in!" The figure said.

"I hate you Naruto…" Sakura said.

Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sora, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all sat around Sakura's room.

"So we are all here." Sakura said. "Since we can't really go out side, we are going to have fun in here."

"How?" Naruto asked. "And why is Neji here?"

"Hey, your jealous!" Neji replied.

"Of what?"

"I don't know."

"But I still don't know why Neji is here. And Sora too! He isn't from our anime!" Naruto complied.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said. "Sora is, like, my best friend ever!"

"I thought I was your best friend ever!" Kiba said.

"Why would think that."

"Um…"

"Whatever. Lets play some games." Sakura said with a smile.

"I brought candy land!" Sasuke said, setting up the board.

"Candy land has the power of youth." Lee said.

"Um, Sasuke, we are all teenagers, so we are going to play teenagers games, ok?" Sakura said.

"Does that mean no candy land?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, we are going to play another game! Spin the bottle."


	2. Chapter 2

They all sat in a circle in Sakura's room, all staring at the bottle. Their hearts were pounding.

"Shall we begin?" Sakura asked. Everyone slightly nodded. Sakura reached for the bottle. She put her hand on it, and then spun it with all her might. Everyone in the room was hoping to land on the person they wanted it to.

Naruto: _Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! _

Lee: _Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! _

Sakura: _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!_

Ino: _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!_

Hinata: _Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!_

Neji- _Tenten-kun, Tenten-kun, Tenten-kun! _

Tenten- _Neji-kun, Neji-kun, Neji-kun!_

Kiba- _Any girl who doesn't call me a mutt!_

Shikamaru- _This is so troublesome._ Sasuke- _Anyone, but Sakura or Ino, dang fan girls._ Sora- _You know what, I really want a pop tarts right now…_

That is when the bottle stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

This is the perfect time to thank my fans:Animefangirl2007, Gaarakillstacos, Tainta2000, Galance, Love 4 Shygirl, thechickengirleatsu, x.OasamiMatsudaO.x, and Mentos not mental!

Thanks for being my first of my fans! This one for you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"All right, all girls leave the circle, Sakura been picked." Ino said, with disappointment. All the girls got up and waited to see whom Sakura was going to kiss. Kiba reached a spun it again. Sakura heart was pounding. Then the bottle stop, right between Lee and Naruto.

"That's me!" Both of them said at the same time. Sakura, sadly, lowered her head while Lee and Naruto started to argue about who won.

"Wait, why are we arguing? We have weapons!" Naruto said. That's when Sakura hit them both on the head.

"Idiots! We are just going spin it again!" Sakura said, then she spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Sora.

"Better." Sakura said, under her breathe, and then gave Sora a light kiss. But Sora had known idea what was going on because he was too busy thinking about pop tarts.

For the next couple of rounds; it was chaos. Kiba was picked for one round, when all the girls accidentally called him 'mutt'. Kiba got mad a left. Then Ino got paired up with Shikamaru who was asleep and awoke with Ino right in his face. He got creped out a left, too. Hinata got paired up with Naruto, but before he could kiss her, Hinata fainted. Sakura had to kiss every boy but Sasuke. That's when she went crazy.

"That's it! We are going to play a different game now!" Sakura said, throw the bottle to the other side of the room.

"I've got a bad felling about this." Naruto said.

"The new game we are going to play is: Seven Minutes of Heaven!" Sakura said, with a dirty grin.

"Why do I have a feeling that this fanfic should be rated T?" Naruto ask.

"I'm going first! Sasuke, I'll be waiting for you in here." Sakura said, heading into the closet. Sasuke's face went pail.

"That's it! I'm changing the rating myself!" Naruto said.

Meanwhile, in our world, I was in my math class, half asleep. All of a sudden my face light up. My friend was sitting next to me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that some orange ninja is going to change the rating of one of my fanfics." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura is waiting for you, Sasuke-kun." All the girls said, except for Ino, who was in a fit of rage. Sasuke refused to move his body.

"Sasuke-kun! I have the blindfold on, so you can in now." Sakura said in the closet. Then Tenten and Hinata open the closet door and threw Sasuke in. Then locked the door so he can't come out. Neji started the timer for seven minutes while the rest of the boys were creped out. Naruto was joining Ino in her fit.

"Well, what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Wait." Lee said calmly.

"I can't! Neji look with your magic eye powers and see what is happening." Naruto said.

"I told you! It's not 'magic eye powers!' It's a bloodline trait that's passed down through the…" Neji started to say before he interrupted by Naruto.

"I don't care just do it!"

"No! It's dishonorable."

"Honor? When did you care about honor?" Naruto asked Neji. "Isn't honor bushy-brow's thing?" Before Neji could answer, Naruto continued. "If you are going to be like bushy-brow then are you going to wear green spandex? Are you going to grow out your eyebrows? Are you going to wear your forehead protector has a belt? Are you going to love bushy-brow-sensei?"

For the next seven minutes Naruto went on about making fun of Rock Lee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The next couple of paragraphs are going to be the differences between how Sasuke sees things and how Sakura sees them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The buzzer went off. Tenten unlock the door. Sasuke came rushing out and hid behind the group of boys on one side of the room. Sakura came out with a smile on her face, glazing at space. She was then surrounded by the girls on the other side of the room.

"How was it?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Ino asked Sakura.

"It was heaven." Sakura said.

"It was hell." Sasuke said.

"Tell us everything!"

"Well, at first Sasuke was shy. But then he came at me head on."

"At first I didn't what to do anything. But then Sakura force me to do things."

"Sasuke started to touch me all over. Hee hee."

"Then she made me to touch her. Grrr, creepy."

"Then he kissed me, on the lips, eight times!"

"Then she grabbed my face and made me kiss her, eight times!"

"Then he lightly grab shirt and I told him to take it off."

"Then she forced me to take off her shirt."

"He touched the bottom of my shirt and way about to pull, but that's when that darn timer went off."

"I was just about to be force to pull it off all the way when I was saved by the bell."

"Hee hee hee! It was great!" Sakura said.

"It was awful!" Sasuke said.

"So, who's next?" Tenten asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt. The timer went off and Neji and Tenten came out of the closet. When everyone else asked what happen they just replied "nothing." Everyone thought that they were the worst combo there was in this game, but Neji and Tenten were the best. Just no else needed to know that but them.

It was Hinata's pick and there were one two boys left because Ino went with Sora. She said that he was the only good looking boy left.

The choice for Hinata was between Naruto and Lee. Naruto just wanted to be pick, while Lee also wanted for Hinata to pick Naruto. It's not that he didn't wanted to go, he was just afraid that he messed with Neji's cousin then Neji would beat him up. Again.

As for Hinata, she didn't want to pick anyone. Even though she didn't show it, she though the Lee was creepy. And if she stayed with Naruto for too long in that closet, she might turn red and fainted.

"So, who do you choose?" Ino asked.

"Why don't we play another game?" Hinata replied.

"Oh, come on Hinata! This might be the only chase you get to be with a boy." Tenten said.

"What if we play truth or dare?" Hinata said, trying anything to get out of her turn.

"Yea!" Everyone said. Naruto was a little disappointed that he lost out to Hinata, of all people. But nonetheless, he played with everyone else.

Naruto went first.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you to, um…., join Orochimaru!"

"Ha! He won't do it!" Sakura said.

"Oh yea! I'll do it, just let us finish this upcoming mission, you know, the racing one. But after that I'll do it. My turn! Sakura, truth or dare?"

"I'll do a dare for you, Sasuke!"

"Then I dare you to NEVER BRING UP WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT CLOSET! EVER!" Sasuke yelled.

"O-Ok." Sakura said in surprise. "I pick Lee."

"Truth!"

"Are those eyebrows real?"

"Of course!"

"Then I dare you to shave them off!"

"Hey, it's not your turn!" Lee said.

"So?" Neji said.

"W-what!" Lee said. Then everyone crowned around Lee.

"Do it! Do it!" Everyone said. Lee didn't know what to do. He thought as hard as he could, but he only came to one choose every time. He pointed to the other side of the room.

"Look! A distraction!" He yelled. When every one turned to look, Lee ran for it.

"Great!" Naruto said, turning back around. "People are starting to drop like flies from this party. And with it still pouring as hard as ever, who will be the next to go?"


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Sora, Neji and Tenten sat in a circle in Sakura's room. Doing nothing. Just sitting there. Trying not to move. All they did was sit, looking a each other. Then Sasuke slightly move his arm a bit.

"EXALLED!" Everyone yelled and pointed at Sasuke.

"W-What! No! I just moved my arm! Wait! Why are we even doing this? Isn't this supposed to be a party?" Sasuke said, saving himself.

"Yea, we are suppose to be having fun, and last I checked, playing 'survivor' isn't fun!" Sakura said.

"Yea!" Everyone said, but everyone thought, 'Survivor?'

Their 'fun' lasted for thirty seconds. They bet Sora that he couldn't eat a whole jar of dill pickles in one mouth full. He did do it, but when he swallowed them he coked and died. Luckily, Sore had an extra life so the came back really quickly.

"Great! What now? There is nothing to do at your place, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"I don't know what we could…" Sakura said before Sasuke interrupted her.

"I know! We can look at Sakura's diary!"

"What! No way! Not only will I not let you, but even if I did, you would be able to find it, or open the lock!" Sakura said.

That's when Naruto decided to stop at nothing to find Sakura's diary.

"Ino! Tenten! Use this rope that I have in my back pocket to tie up Sakura!" Naruto said, throwing Tenten the rope that Naruto had in his back pocket. But before they moved Tenten asked, "Why was there rope in your back pocket?"

"Does it really matter? Go get Sakura!" Naruto said.

Tenten and Ino ran to tie up Sakura. But Sakura wouldn't give up that easily.

"Ha! You can't beat me with my mad ninja skillz! Yea, you heard me! Skillz spelled with a z!" Sakura said. Then she jumped in the air. When she came down, (which was the same spot she went up on) Ino and Tenten tied up Sakura.

"You don't have 'mad ninja skillz spelled with a z'." Naruto said.

"Quick, now we need to find the book. Neji, Hinata! Use your magic eye powers to find it!" Naruto said.

"I told you to stop calling it 'magic eye powers'!" Neji said.

"And I told you to stop being a nerd, but we can't all have our ways! Now just **do** it!" Naruto said. In Naruto's mind, calling Neji a nerd was a good insult, but to everyone else they thought Naruto was an idiot. But nonetheless, Neji and Hinata really wanted to see what was in the dairy too, so they used it any ways.

"Thanks guys! I really love you guys for doing this without complaining." Naruto told Neji and Hinata.

_Naruto-kun…loves…me…? _Hinata thought. Then her face turned a very bright pink and then she fainted.

"Well, you're no help with that fever of yours, Hinata." Naruto said the same time Neji said, "Found it!"

"Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"Look behind you." Neji said. So Naruto did!

"What the! That's a… that's a…" Naruto said, unable to say what he wanted to.

Behind him was a life-sized photo of Sasuke wearing nothing but a pair of pink boxers.

"Please tell me that that was made on the computer!" Naruto said.

"Hee hee hee, about that, I have something to tell you, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Never mind! Neji, tell me. Is the dairy behind the photo, or what?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's not there. I just thought you would like to see that!" Neji said.

"Then were is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's on the bed. It's the big pink one that says dairy!"

Naruto, felling stupid, picked up the diary, which was in plan sight the whole time. But, of course, so was the picture of Sasuke, but no one saw that ether.

"Step three, unlocking the lock, if only we had the key." Naruto said.

"I ate it." Ino said.

"W-what!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, I didn't get to say a whole thing this entire chapter, I had to do something to kill my boredom." Ino said.

"Fine, we'll work around that. Now if you only knew a lock-opening move. Or something like a magic key." Naruto said.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade.

"Oh no! Not the magically Keyblade which can lock and unlock any lock at the user's will!" Sakura said.

"Hey…" Sora said, point his Keyblade at the dairy. "If we roost marshmallows then we can use this as a stick thing!"

"Yea! But how do we open up the dairy?" Naruto asked.

"We've got paper booms!" Sasuke said.

"Alright! Good idea!" Naruto said, covering the lock with paper bombs.

"Here we go!" Naruto said.

KA-BOOM!

"Man!" Naruto said. "It blew up the dairy too, now what are we going to do for fun?"


	6. Chapter 6

All right, I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. Every five chapters or so I'll give a little quick recap. Then at the end of the recap I'll ask a question to see if you learned any thing! All right, so Naruto is bored when he get invited to Sakura to go to a party. They play teenage games like spin the bottle and other stuff like that. Now that they have blown up Sakura's dairy in the quest of trying to kill their boredom. Now lets gets to the question and enjoy the chapter!

Which chapter was the only chapter (1-6) that was written out on paper and not just the computer?

Scroll down to find the find the answer.

All right! Now that I've said 'all right' three times in this recap it's time to start the chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Great! What are we going to do now?" Naruto said, looking at the remains of the dairy.

"We've done just about everything! We've played spin the bottle! We've almost changed our fanfic rating to T. We've made fun of bushy-brows. We've blown up a dairy. And we've drew funny glasses and a mustache on the photo of Sasuke!"

"No we didn't!"

"Not yet." Naruto said, holding up an open sharpie.

One ruining of a Sasuke photo later…

"Now what do we do?" Tenten asked.

"I know, how about a suicide?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, I vote for Naruto!" Ino said. Everyone agreed.

"What! I can't do it, I'm not died!" Naruto said, confused.

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked.

"You know, a suicide! The thing were you summoned a died person!" Naruto explained.

"Um, do you mean a séance?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, whatever lets do it! Sakura, get your 'séance for dummies' kit out." Naruto said.

I'd loved to but…" Sakura said, with a clam face. "I'M STILL TIED UP!"

One untying of Sakura, finding the séance kit, and Sora chopping Sakura's bed in half later.

"Did you really have to cut my bed in half?" Sakura asked Sora.

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away." Sora replied.

"Hey, you two stop flirting and get over here!" Naruto said. They were sitting in a circle that had weird symbols inside it. When they all sat down, the symbols started to glow. White smoke started to come out of the symbols. Everyone jumped back, away from them. A figured appeared in the smoke.

"What the… I'm alive." The figure said.

"I didn't think it'd work!" Sakura said.

"Who is it? Who is it? I can't tell who it is!" Naruto said.

"I recognized the voice." Sasuke said.

"I'm a bit creped out here!" Ino said.

"Same here!" Tenten said.

"All I can see is that she's a girl." Hinata said.

"No, he's a boy!" Neji said.

"Oh, you're right, he's a boy! My bad!"

"A boy that looks like a girl, that can only be one person…" Naruto said.

"Haku!" Everyone yelled, even the people that never heard of him before.

"What, what?" Haku asked. Then the smoke cleared and Haku could see who summoned him.

"Oh great, it's you idiots. Why the heck did you summon me? You guys are freakin' morons! And you could have brought me back with a body, not a sprit! Look, you can see right through me! And I'm floating!"

"I liked you better when you were alive, and you didn't try to kill me." Sasuke said.

"You think you're funny, huh? Well, then I'm going to kill you now and see how you like it!" Haku said, pull out a needle from his back pocket. The needle was see through too.

"Ha! You can't hurt me with a ghost needle." Sasuke said. Then Haku threw the needle and hit Sasuke on the left shoulder.

"Ow! You hurt me with a ghost needle!" Sasuke said, grasping his shoulder.

"Ha ha ha! No one can hurt me because I'm a ghost, and I can hurt anyone I want. Yes, now I can take over the world!" Haku said, then burst out in an evil laugh.

"Um, dude, no you can't." Sasuke said.

"And why not?" Haku asked.

"Because you may have hurt me, but it was only as painful and being attack my a raisin. To take over the world, it'll probably better if you take over someone's body instead and use that body to take over the world. Then when that body dies, you can just find another body to take over. I suggest you take someone here and kill the rest, that way you can have a surprise attack." Sasuke said. Everyone stared at Sasuke, Naruto even yelled, boo!

"Great idea, I see why you are co-leader of team seven!" Haku said.

"Oh, I didn't come up with the idea, my pet rock, rocky, did." Sasuke said, holding up a cage with a rock in it. Everyone stared at him again. Then the rock broke into a million pieces for no reason.

"Rocky! Why? Why? Why did you commit suicide again? Why?" Sasuke yelled out into the heavens. Everyone slowly backed away from Sasuke and his cage of rocks.

"Wait, where did Haku go?" Hinata asked. That's when everyone realized that he was gone, except for Sasuke, who was now moaning over Rocky.

"Yes…" Naruto said, with his voice more deeper sounding, and more eviler sounding then before. "Where did I go? Wait, I mean myself. No wait, I mean him. Yes, I mean Haku! Where did he go?"

Everyone looked at Naruto. Then he started to evil laugh like Haku did three minutes ago. Sora joined him for no reason what so ever.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Time for the answer which is… This chapter right here. All the other chapters were only typed, but this one was written and typed. A lot had changed from notepad to computer. For example, I was originally it was going to be Zabuza who was summon, but I changed it for three reasons. One, it changed the whole teenager party idea. Two, Sasuke felt Haku's weapons in the books. And three, I wanted the felling that being dead makes people cranky and unhappy, with Zabuza coming back, it would be harder to make that fell. Well, thanks for reading my special little segment! Keep reviewing and checking for the next chapter, were you find out what happened to Haku! Or if you want, you could just hit the 'next chapter' button on the top of the page! 


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone stared at Naruto. Then he took out a kunai and when behind Sasuke. Then Naruto took his knife and placed it in front of Sasuke's neck.

"I'll need to kill all of you, so I may start with the one that came up with this idea!" Naruto said, still being in his evil voice.

"Naru- I mean Haku! You don't need to do this! There's a big world out there, you don't need to take it over!" Sakura said.

"Yes, I do! You see when I was a small boy I…" Naruto's voice trilled off. He dropped the kunai and stared at Sakura's bedroom entrance. Everyone turn to see what it was, and when they did, they all stared too.

"Yo, what's up?" Haku said, who was standing in the entrance of Sakura's bedroom, eating a cupcake.

"What! We thought you have taken over Naruto and start the pelage to take over the world!" Tenten said.

"What? No. Not yet, anyways. I just went downstairs to get a cupcake." Haku said, eating the last little piece. "But now that I'm done, I need to take over someone's body."

"Wait!" Sora said. "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, then you go back to the sprit world. But if you win, I'll take your place and go back for you."

"Ha ha! A duel with me? There are two problems with that. One, I don't have a sword, and two, I'm a ghost, you can't hurt me so I'll clearly win!" Haku said.

"What? Who said anything about swords? I'm talkin' duel monsters!" Sora said, pull his Yu-Gi-Oh cards out of his pocket.

"Drat, you know my weakness, I accept!" Haku said, pulling out his own cards.

"Yu-Gi-Oh cards? Those are for the nerds!" Sakura said.

"No, they're not! Your just mad because I beat you last time we played!" Naruto said, his voice back to normal.

"No you blew up my deck! Do you enjoy putting paper bombs on my stuff?" Sakura said to Naruto. But before Naruto could answer a voice from nowhere said,

"Wait just a minute!" Then Zabuza appeared right beside Haku. "The only duels Haku do are double duels with me has his partner!"

Everyone gasped in the room, except for Neji, who just stood there, smiling.

"Hey, Sora." He said. "If you're going to have a double duel, let me be your partner." Then Neji whispered to Sora, "With my Byakugan I can see what cards they have!"

"All right! Then it's Sora and Neji vs. Haku and Zabuza! Begain!" Sasuke said!

"Go Neji!" Tenten said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hi everyone, it's going to be really hard to type this duel in paragraph form, so I'm switching to script form. I hope you don't mind, and if you do, STOP READING MY STUFF! No, wait, I was just kidding! Come back!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Neji- I'll go first! And I summon Dark Magician! And next I'll…

Sora- Chair attack! (Sora throws a chair at Neji and Neji loses 1000 life points).

Neji- W-What!

Haku- Are you done now? Good. It's my move and the first thing I'll do is play a magic card call 'Guessing Game'. Take a guess on what the first card in my deck is!

Neji (thoughts)- Ha, I can us my Byakugan to see what it is!

Neji- Byakugan!

Sora- You fiend! (Splashes lemonade on Neji's face, Neji loses 500 points)

Neji- What is the deal with you? You are support to attack them (points at Haku and Zabuza) not me!

Sora- Back sassed attack! (Sora throws random crap at Neji until…)

Neji's Life points: 0

Sora's Life points: 0

Sora- No! You drained all my life points!

Haku/Zabuza (Yelling to Sora)- We did nothing to you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What? Did you think it was a regular duel? Then you know nothing about me! … Yea, I'm switching back to paragraph form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"All right, we won, but we are felling nice, so we'll take only one back to the sprit world." Zabuza said.

"I think that should be me." Sora said.

"No, me." Neji said.

"Ok!" Sora said with a smile.

"What! We were support to argue on who goes to the spirit world so I look like a hero and don't have to go to the spirit world, see?" Neji said.

"Yea, I don't really see the joy of doing that." Sora said.

"What! Wait!" Neji said.

"Too late! Time to go!" Haku said. Then him a Zabuza dragged him in a portal and disappeared in it. Tenten started to cry.

"Hey, Haku totally forgot to take over the world." Ino said.

"Yea, we saved the world, but not without a price, we won't forget you, Neji Hyuga!" Sora said. That's when Tenten started to ball her eyes out.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sora whispered. "Why is she crying?"

"Because she just lost her boyfriend!" Naruto whispered back.

"Oh, who?"

"You know, Neji!"

"Neji, who's he?"


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to go after Neji!" Tenten said. Then she brought out a big sheet of paper that had, in big letters, on it: "Secret Plans to go in the Sprit World and Get Back My Boyfriend Neji."

"All right, this is what's we are going to do! Ino, use this special scroll," Tenten held out a scroll. "And keep the portal open. Hinata, come with me to help find Neji! And Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, you guys fight off any unhappy sprits that might want to kill us! Ok, everyone know what he or she is doing? Lets go!"

Tenten started to march bravely to the door. No one else followed.

"Guys, I said come on." Tenten said. Everyone just stood there.

"Hey! Why didn't you include me in your plan?" Sora said, who looked like he was about to cry.

"It's your flaunt Neji's in the Sprit World to begin with!" Tenten yelled.

"No, it's not. He should have been a better duelist!" Sora said, proudly.

"What! You threw a chair at him!"

"Yea, but he didn't do the counter. Everyone knows of the backscratcher move." Sora said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine, whatever, you can defend ageist evil sprits too, just lets go already!" Tenten said. Nobody moved.

"Come on, what is the problem this time? Let's go!"

"Let's go… ON THE COMPUTER!" Everyone yelled. Sora even jumped up and yelped "Yay!"

They jump on Sakura's computer (another thing that no one notice until now) and then they sat in a chair and turned it on. It took a while to load for they just finish hopping up and down on it.

"Hey, what about Neji?" Tenten said.

"I told you to stop making up people!" Sora said.

When the computer loaded Sakura's IM automatically started up. Loading her buddy list, there was only one person on, **Ibuildmeansandcastles**.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that's Gaara from the sand village." Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke put on an evil grin and pushed Sakura down and started talking to Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hey kids, can you say: IM Chatroom Style!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**IloveSasuke55- **Hi Gaara!

**Ibuildmeansandcastles- **Who is this?

**IloveSasuke55- **It's Sakura, the pink haired girl from Konoha, anyways, I just wanted to say that you're hot and I want to go out with you.

Naruto and Sasuke snickered, and then Sakura stood up and punched them out of the chair. "Jerks!"

**Ibuildmeansandcastles- **You really think that?

**IloveSasuke55- **No! You're a jerk that's ugly and stupid!

**Ibuildmeansandcastles-:**'(

**Ibuildmeansandcastles signed off.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For all of you that actually said "IM Chatroom Style" up there, as much as I admire your support, go out side and play, you need it! And now I'm switching back.   
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Sakura, that was really mean." Naruto said.

"So?" Sakura said, logging out of IM.

For the next several minutes, while Tenten complied about not getting Neji back, everyone showed everyone else there favorite websites, until…

"Fool!" Gaara said, bursting down the door. "You can't insult me! I'll will get you, you pink-haired she witch!"

Although Sakura was surprised to find that Gaara traveled to Konoha from the sand village that fast in several minutes, she thought fast how to save herself. She grabbed a black wig and put it on, then she picked up a bottle of pink hair dye and splashed in on Ino.

"What the!" Ino said. Her hair turned pink.

"There you are." Said Gaara, then he covered Ino with sand and drag her out the door. Everyone just stood there for a while.

"Hey, wait a seconds, how did Gaara know where you leaved?" Naruto asked.

"Hee hee, yea. So what about this plan of ours, Tenten?" Sakura asked, avoiding the question.


	9. Chapter 9

"Secret scroll!" One of Naruto's clones said. A portal opened leading to the sprite world.

"Yea! We're going to save Neji!" Tenten yelped. Everyone else groaned.

"Why are we doing this again?" Naruto said.

"It's this or watch the paint dry." Sakura said.

"Paint? Where!" Sora said, excitedly.

"Everyone knows what he or she are do? Great lets good!" Tenten said, marching bravely to the portal. Everyone followed but Naruto.

"I refused to move until the author of this story comes up with better lines!" He said, but then he moved in to the portal anyways.

In side the portal it look blank. There was no ground, nor no sky. Everything was white. It looked like you were in a cardboard box paint white, with bits of color splashed here and there. There were also some floating piece of rock that were pure white and were floating.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Sora said.

"Yea." Sakura said.

"Come on, we only have an hour until the portal closes, lets find Neji." Tenten said. Then she jumped to the next floating rock.

"Hinata, you know what to do!"

"Yea!" Hinata said, remembering what Tenten told her to use her gift to find Neji. _I know, _Hinata thought, _I'll call it what Naruto calls it to impress him! _

"Magic eye power!" Hinata said, having her eyes let up with Byakugan.

"'Magic eye power'? What loser calls 'Byakugan' 'Magic eye power'?" Naruto said. Everyone stared at Naruto. Hinata felt like she was going to cry.

She was also so shocked at what Naruto just said she missed the next rock, and fell down to the white below. Everyone stopped on the next rock.

"Hinata!" Everyone yelled. Then a black figure came out of nowhere and grabbed Hinata. The figured then jumped in mid-air and landed on the same rock as everyone else. The figure put Hinata down and she ran to her friends.

"Thank you!" Tenten said. The figure came out of hidden and showed his face.

"Oh, it's you." Sasuke said.

"Yes, it is I! The Third Hokage!" Said the Third Hokage. "I'm guessing you are here to save me."

"No, no one cares about you." Naruto said, then everyone started to jump rocks again.

"No wait, come back! I can do tricks!" The Third said. He started to juggle, and then dropped the balls.

"Boo! You stink!" Sora said, throwing a tomato at him.

Meanwhile…

"Man, I'm so boarded!" The Naruto clone that was controlling the scroll said.

"I wish I had something to do."

"Be careful what you wish for," Said a voice behind a door (which was fixed very quickly), then sand started to creep threw the cracks. "It may come true!"

In the sprite world…

Everyone was looking a sign that had to arrows on it. They were pointing left and right. The left one said 'Left' on it, and the right one said 'Right' on it.

"Which way to go?" Tenten said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Do you want to be part of the story? Now you can! I've already written out chapter 10 of this fanfic. But here's the thing, I've written two of them. One is them going right, the other is them going left. In one week, that's 3-22-07, I will count your vote and post the one that one.

How do you vote, easy! Leave a funny review or a review saying how good my story is, and at the end of the post, put left or right. Remember, that you may only vote once! See yea!


	10. Chapter 10

"One, Two, Three, Go!" Both Tenten and Sasuke said. Tenten chose paper, and Sasuke chose rock.

"Yea! I win!" Tenten said! "That means we are going left!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

First, I must say thanks to all that voted (cough, Asami Matsuda, cough).

Second, I redid the left story because of LightBander's idea to go straight, so thanks!

And lastly, if you have any ideas at all, fell free to contact me. I'll love to here some fresh ideas if they fall into the plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go straight?" Naruto said. Sakura, mad at Naruto for suggested the stupid idea, grabbed Naruto by his shirt.

"Ok, you go first!" Sakura said, throwing Naruto off the rock.

"Wooo, did you really have to kill him?" Asked Hinata. They all got to the edge of the rock to watch Naruto fall to his doom. Sora had a great idea to do the "Saved your life!" trick on Sasuke, but with Sora forgetting the part where he grab Sasuke and pulls him back in, Sasuke also fell to his doom.

"I hate you, Sora!" Sasuke yelled, while he was falling.

"Wow! That's the nicest thing he has ever told me!" Sora said.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke thought they were done for, and Naruto thought he left the water running at home, a shadowy figure saved them.

"Not the old guy again!" Sora said, getting out a tomato. The figured landed. Sora threw the tomato, but before it hit its target, the tomato exploded.

"Hee hee hee, you can't hurt me." Dosu said. "Humans don't belong in the spirit world. Spirits belong in the spirit world. And for that I will kill you all!"

"Gasp!" Someone said. I don't care whom.

"Ha! Now it's time for revenge!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade.

"Revenge?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you see, when I was playing go fish with him I asked for a two. He told me to 'go fish.' But I knew he had a two!"

"What? How did you know that?" Dosu asked.

"Because I cheated!"

"What is wrong with you today!" Sasuke said.

"Now it is time for revenge!" Sora said, shooting a beam of light from his Keyblade. The light hit a filing cabinet. Opening all three drawers.

"Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Sora said. "Revenge!"

"That was the worst revenge I've ever…" Dosu started to say before he was knocked over by the filing cabinet.

"Ha ha! We got him good, right Sora?" Sasuke said, who was the one who threw the filing cabinet to begin with.

"Yea! Great teamwork, filing cabinet!" Sora said.

"Hey! What are you talking about! I did all the work!" Sasuke said.

"Hey everyone, I'll handle this one. You go get Neji." Sora said, while Dosu blasted the filing cabinet off of him.

"Yea, I'll fight too." Sasuke said.

"Ok, good luck." Tenten said, while her and the rest of the group jumped to the left of the rock.

"It's party time." Dosu, Sasuke, and Sora said at once.

Only a short while after they started jumping they came across a rock that had only one person on it. When Tenten landed she saw it was Neji.

"OMG! It's Neji!" She said, and then raced towards Neji.

"Hey, that rhymed. OMG, Neji! Yea!" Naruto said.

"Shut up, you're an idiot!" Sakura said. Naruto is starting to think everything he says make him sound like an idiot.

"Hey, something's wrong with Neji!" Tenten said. Everyone ran to see what happened.

Neji was talking a mile a minute and complete nonsense.

"Cowhappycookierugheadphonesdancebombjustcdplayerfightfiremomkattleyumtacgrowfromspecialreallygoodbyeslapt." Neji said.

"This is really bad? What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Will, first we get home, then we find away to fix this." Naruto said.

"How do we get home?" Sakura asked.

"That's easy." Naruto said, grabbing a nearby computer and hacking on the fan fiction account of A-ANarutoCo. He then typed up on word, 'Then Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji magically appeared in Sakura's room.' and posted it up as the 11th chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Then Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji magically appeared in Sakura's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey kids, it's time for the story review! Same as last time, give a review, then a quiz.

So Naruto is board on a rainy day when he goes to a party at Sakura's house. To kill boredom they performs a séance and summon Haku. When push comes to shove, Neji gets taken back to the spirit world. Everyone tries to rescue him, but the unhappy Dosu wants to fight.

This chapter is all about Sasuke's and Sora's fight ageist Dosu.

Quiz time: How did an eleven chapter get posted. I logged off one time, then the next day it was posted. Does anyone know what happened? For an odd reason, I think a ninja hacked me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"It's party time!" Everyone said at once. Dosu started up his sound attack, while Sasuke started his fire one. Sora, forgetting that he agreed to fight, was playing 'Animal Party' on his DS.

"Yes, it is party time. We are going to have a big party, and we are going to be best friends!" Sora said, talking to his DS.

"Sora, we're in a fight!" Sasuke yelled. That's when Dosu hit Sasuke with a sound blast attack and Sasuke flew next to Sora.

"Crap! That hurt! And stop playing Animal Party, Sora!" Sasuke yelled.

"For your information, I stopped playing Animal Party a while ago, now I playing Kingdom Hearts!" Sora replied.

"He guys, let's work together as a team! Yea!" The DS' speaker said in Sora's voice.

"Yea, this game stinks!" Sora said, throwing the DS away.

"But that's your game! You know what, forget it. We are support to be in a battle!" Sasuke said.

"A… Battle…" Sora said, confused.

"Yes, a battle." Sasuke said.

"A Pokemon Battle!" Sora yelled

"What!" Sasuke said.

"I choose you, Magikarp!" Sora yelled, throwing a Pokeball into the air.

"What is wrong with you! And you do know that Magikarp can't do a darn thing, right?" Sasuke said.

The Pokeball opened. "Groudon!" Said the Groudon that came out of the Pokeball.

"That's no Magikarp!" Sasuke yelled.

"Go, Magikarp, use Hyper Beam!" Sora said.

"Groudon!" Groudon yelled, and blasted a beam at Dosu.

"What the…" Dosu said, then he was hit and went flying.

"Alright, it's my turn now!" Sasuke said, then he jumped into the air and got right underneath Dosu. "Shishirendan! Barrage of Loins!" Sasuke then did the move perfectly. Now both Sasuke and Dosu were falling down.

"Let's end this, Magikarp! Use Ice Punch!" Sora yelled. Then Groudon jumped and his fist started to glow, but he completely missed Dosu.

_Wait a minute… He could had easily hit Dosu, why did he… Oh Crap! _Sasuke thought, just when his own ally's Ice Punch hit him. Then Sasuke was frozen.

"Ha, now my chance, I'll get that Pokemon first, then I'll go after Sasuke." Dosu muttered to himself. But that's Groudon landed behind Dosu.

"Now, use Explosion!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, sh-" Dosu said before,

KABOOM!

Then, were Dosu was, there was a door.

"Let's go home!" Sora said, walking thought the door.

"You idiot, I'm still frozen!" Sasuke yelled. Then he melted and went thought the door.

"I'm glad I'm out of here, I hated that place!" Sasuke said.

"Whoa! Sasuke, your hurt! Was there a battle?" Sora asked.

"Oh second thought, it was Sora that I hated. And I still do."


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke and Sora appeared in the room the same time Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Neji magically appeared.

"We beat him!" Sasuke said.

"We got him!" Tenten said.

"MILK!" Neji said.

"Good job." Said a voice from the corner of the room. Then Gaara stepped out of the shadows.

"Gasp!" Everyone one gaped.

"Pockets!" Neji said!

"I like pockets!" Sora said.

"I… like…" Gaara said, then his evil face turned into a big bright happy smile. "Pockets!"

Sora smiled as well! "Gaara!" He said.

"Sora!" Gaara said.

"We can be best friends!" Sora said.

"Yea!" Gaara said, and then ran over to give Sora a hug. Everyone stared and didn't say a thing. Sasuke thought that the world was coming to the end.

"Ummm, I thought you hated people." Sakura said.

"I did, but after the Chuin Exam my sibs bought me some great motivational tapes, and now I love everyone!" Gaara said. Everyone stared at him again.

"We're all going to die!" Sasuke yelled.

"Wait, if you love everyone then why did you kill Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I didn't kill her, I took to the 'fun & happy' play park." Gaara said.

"Why'd you do that, I- I mean- she was mean to you." Sakura said.

"She wasn't mean, she was telling me how she felt about me." Gaara said.

"Then why did you call her all those mean things?" Naruto asked.

"Cause." Gaara replied.

"Kittengerblejackpowertoe?" Neji asked.

"Cowseehotmonster." Gaara replied. Then Neji nodded his head.

"You understand him?" Tenten asked.

"Duh." Gaara said.

"What did he just asked?" Tenten asked.

"How did I know where Sakura's house was, and I said…"

"THAT'S really not important, hee hee." Sakura said, cutting Gaara off.

"Hey! If we can understand him, we can find out what's wrong with him!" Tenten said.

"Can I join your party?" Gaara asked. Everyone moved behind Gaara and nodded their heads 'no', even Gaara's new best friend did.

"Of course." Tenten said. Everyone wet falling all over the room.

"And so, Gaara joined the party and cured Neji. Then the sun came out and they all went out to play. This is the end of this fanfic."

"Whom is Naruto talking to?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, but this isn't the end of the fanfic, lets go beat him up!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Poptouchcardsgameshatityoujustgot." Neji said.

"Kittenyogagreenfishdisk!" Gaara said.

"What did he say?" Tenten asked.

"Ok, he said that he was walking down a path when he saw a giant… thingy!"

"What?" Tenten asked.

"He was walking down a path and he saw a giant thingy!" Gaara said.

"Then what?" Tenten asked.

"That's it." Gaara said.

"What it?" Tenten asked.

"He saw a giant thingy."

"That it?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"We'll, what did the thingy look like?" Tenten asked.

"He doesn't know." Gaara said.

"What? You said that he saw a giant thingy but he doesn't know what it looks like?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"Well, I wanna see it!" Tenten said.

"You want to see a big thingy?" Gaara asked.

"Yes." Tenten said.

"You do know there's more then one." Gaara said.

"How do you know that?" Tenten asked.

"I just do!" Gaara said.

"Whatever, I just want see one." Tenten said.

"One what?" Gaara asked.

Then Lee came walking through the door. "Hey guys, I'd thought I'd give you all a second chance!" He said.

"I WANT TO SEE A BIG THINGY!" Tenten yelled.

"I'm out of here." Lee said, turn around and leaving through the door he just came in.

"Everyone shut up for a minute!" Sora yelled. Everyone went quite. "There is something I have to do, something important."

"Is it you have to go to bathroom again? Remember, it's pants down, then release." Tenten said.

"No, it's not that. It's something really important. It's something…"

Meanwhile…

"Mu ha ha ha ha! No that's there nobody who can beat me, Ansem, and that Sora magically disappeared, I'm going to put the world in darkness and take it over. Mu ha ha ha ha!"

Back in Sakura's room…

"I'm sure it can wait." Sora said.

"No! Neji went missing during the flash back!" Tenten yelled.

"No, I wouldn't really call it a flashback." Gaara said.

"It's ok, I made puppets of everyone here!" Sora said, bring out a Neji puppet.

"Hi, I'm Neji, I like to beat up little puppies!" Said Neji puppet controlled by Sora. Then Sora brought out a Tenten puppet.

"Hi, I'm Tenten, I like to watch Neji beat up little puppies then write how dreamy he is in my dairy!" Said Tenten puppet controlled by Sora. Tenten got the hated look in her eyes. Then came a Gaara puppet.

"Hey kids, lets share!" Gaara puppet controlled by Gaara said.

"No way! I kill you!" Said Neji puppet.

"Oh yea, sand attack." Gaara puppet said throwing a ball of sand into Neji puppet's eyes.

"Have some chocolate!" Tenten puppet said.

"Yea for chocolate!" All the puppets said.

"Hey guys, what's up!" Said Sora puppet controlled by Gaara.

"What's this loser doing here?" Neji puppet said.

"What! How can you be some mean to my puppet!" Sora yelled to Neji puppet. Then he put Neji puppet on the ground and then Sora stomped him with all of his might. But Sora forgot to take his hand out of the puppet first.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Sora yelled.

"WHERE'S NEJI!" Tenten yelled, mad that Sora and Gaara wasted her time.

"He's right over there." Said Megaman, point to the corner with Neji.

"DIE!" Sora and Gaara yelled and started to beat up Megaman.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled, but there was a big thingy behind him.

"The big thingy!" Tenten yelled.

"KNOCK!" Neji yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

"The whole last chapter I was getting beat up so I have no clue what's going on!" Naruto said. Then he saw Neji with the big thingy.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a big thingy." Tenten said.

"What's its name?"

"Big Thingy."

"Ok, I don't fell physically comfortable calling it that." Naruto said.

"Too bad, that's its name." Gaara said.

"No, my name is Gregory, not 'Big Thingy'." Gregory said.

"You can talk?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, of course I can talk you fool!" Gregory said.

"Ha ha, calling Sasuke a fool. I like him already." Naruto said.

"At less he's not unintelligent like you are." Gregory said.

"Big words don't put me down because I have no clue what they mean!" Naruto said.

"My point exactly!" Gregory sighed.

"Wait, why is Neji talking weird?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, well you see, he was bored so I came up and started a game of poker with him. I won and took his kidney."

"Bored is a key word at this party, isn't it?" Gaara said.

"Wait, if you took your kidney, then why is talking funny?" Tenten asked.

"No my problem, but, I'll return his kidney if you play me in poker."

"Wait, why do want all these body parts?" Sakura said.

"When I have all the body parts of a human, I'll become a real boy." Gregory said.

"Ok, I'll play poker with you." Tenten said.

"Excellent! But the thing is, if I when you have to become my human slave, plus a boy must be your poker partner so when I win I can have his brain, then I'll be one step closer to becoming a real boy!"

"Ok, who's go at poker?" Tenten asked.

"I am!" Sora said.

"Ok, then Sora it is! Wait a second." Tenten said.

"To late!" Sora said!

"When Sasuke was Sora's partner Sasuke got a bully full of ice punch, and when Neji was Sora's partner Neji got trapped in the spirit world, and then there was the worst time of all…" Tenten said.

FLASHBACK

"Don't worry Riku, it's called a trust fall for a reason, I'll catch you!"

"Yea, but do we have to do it over a five thousand foot drop, Sora?"

FLASHBACK OVER

"Let's use all have a moment of quite for Riku." Tenten said.

"No! Let's play poker!" Sora said!


	16. Chapter 16

I'M BACK! I had to go away for a while, but now I'm back, and now I'm going to celebrate with and new chapter and an ad! Be sure to look out for my new story, I Choose You, Naruto! Now lets start the fan fiction!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm ganna lose, I'm ganna lose, I'm ganna lose!" Tenten kept repeating herself.

"Don't worry, us losing is like…" Sora said. "Us losing are, like, Neji losing his perfect eyesight!"

"Canpietoe!" Neji yelled.

"What did he just say?" Naruto asked.

"He said a rock just hit him in the eye and now he can't see." Gaara said.

"Us losing are, like…" Sora was thinking again, as Tenten was worry for Neji. "Sasuke losing his curse mark, or Naruto losing his likeness for ramen!"

"Holy crap! My curse mark just went away!" Sasuke said.

"You know, ramen sucks!" Naruto said.

"NOOOOO!" Tenten yelled!

"Don't worry, I'll use my super power to win, I discover it when I was eighteen." Sora said proudly.

"But you are younger then me, and I'm fourteen." Tenten said.

"So, why do I care." Sora said.

"Ok, let us play poker!" Gregory said.

"Great, I'll get the duck tape and the candy." Sora said.

"I'm doomed!" Tenten muttered.

… Twenty minutes later …

"So are you telling me that poker isn't play with duck tape or candy?" Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Tenten said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Because we lost!" Tenten yelled.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gregory started to laugh evilly. Then Gaara came to Gregory. Put his hands out and yelled stop!

"Yea, ok." Gregory said. Then he disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, I can talk right! Ow, my eye, it's still bleeding!" Neji said.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten said.

"Ha! This chapter not having a stupid plot is like, this chapter ending right now, and we all know tha


	17. Final Chapter

Sorry it took so long to make this, hope you didn't go crazy waiting, but here it is!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"It's great that we beat the evil guy and all, but now where board with nothing to do." Naruto said.

"My whole room is destroyed, we played almost every party game, and rescued Neji! There's not much more we can do." Sakura said.

"You know, Neji hasn't thanks us once in his regular Vocab." Sora said.

"Ow! My eye! It's still bleeding!" Neji yelled somewhere in the corner.

"Wait, Neji hold still, I can wipe if clean if you're moving!" Tenten said, nursing over Neji's eye pain.

"Hey, let's play Duck-Duck-Goose!" Gaara said. Everyone glanced looks, but seeing how board they where they all muttered ok.

"I'll go first." Gaara said, starting to go around the circle. "Duck, duck, duck…" He stops at Hinata only to say "chicken! …" He laughed at his own joke while everyone else gave him an evil stair.

"Goose!" Gaara says at Naruto. Gaara stared to run around the circle. Naruto threw a ninja knife and pined him to the floor.

"I'll tag you punk!" Naruto said, running to Gaara.

"Gentle Fist!" Naruto said then hit Gaara on the chest.

"How dose Naruto know 'Gentle Fist'?" Sakura asked, looking a Hinata.

"He been over at my house a couple of times, I've been teaching him some battle techniques!" Hinata said, starting to blush.

"Yea, but battle techniques aren't the only thing that she's teaching me, hee hee hee." Naruto said, starting to blush as well. Just then, the rain stopped.

"Oh my… Hinata's a hoe!" Sakura said, then jumped out of the window.

"Come on baby, let go to my house." Naruto said, hugging Hinata. They left as while.

"Forget it, I'm ganna cut the crap! Why be good when being evil is way more fun! I'm going to kill you all!" Gaara yelled. Then his stomach grumbled. "Right after lunch!" Then Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand.

"Hey, I'm taking Neji to the hospital! I tried to find a wipe to wipe up the blood, but all I could find was a knife, which made thing worst, so bye!" Tenten said.

Sasuke and Sora stared at each other in the empty room.

"So, do you still have that Candy Land game?" Sora asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I know what your thinking, final chapter, what!?!?! But I'm am going to right bones chapters, kind of like fillers. For example, the time break between chapter 3 and chapter 4. And maybe a Q&A for anyone with a question.


End file.
